


Fragmentos

by juliacalasans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: James brincara com os sentimentos de todas sem se importar até o dia em que se descobriu apaixonado por Lily Evans.E esse período acaba por mostrar à ele o quando a vida por ser dura, o quanto o amor pode ser cruel, o quanto estar longe dela o machucava e o quanto foi revigorante ter vencido as barreiras da própria insegurança.Porque, afinal, as coisas que nos pertencem sempre acabam voltando pra nós.





	Fragmentos

_Você construiu sua vida intensamente..._

Ele corria pelo jardim, rapidamente, deixando um rastro de poeira pra trás. Ouviu a risada canina de Sirius ao seu lado, e também o ruído de desaprovação de Remus. Ele também escutou, mais ao longe, as gargalhadas estridentes de Peter.  E, ainda bem distante, os gritos apavorados de Severus Snape, pendurado pelas calças no galho mais alto da árvore frutífera.

James sentiu a adrenalina correndo pura em suas veias.  Pra ele, ser feliz era viver cada momento como se fosse o último, fazendo as coisas que gostava: pregar peças nas pessoas, rir, correr dos grandalhões de Slytherin e, ao se sentir cansado, virar-se e pregar neles uma surra inesquecível, cantava Lily Evans e ouvia dizer o mesmo não de sempre, tão duro, mas que parecia provocar-lhe cócegas.

Ele sentiu a vassoura em sua mão e a sensação de imortalidade tomou conta dele.  James gargalhou alto, como música, e as meninas suspiraram. Ele piscou pra elas.

James estava feliz.

_Nunca pensou no momento em que as fatalidades acontecem..._

Esses momentos de felicidade ainda eram presentes, mas raros. James provou do veneno mais eficaz contra a própria felicidade. James sentiu o amor.

Ele recordou-se o momento em que foi cantar Lily como era de costume.  Parou em frente a ela, e sorrindo largamente, fitou seus olhos.  De repente toda aquela sua alegria se esvaiu, assim como o ar de seus pulmões.  James prendeu a respiração enquanto o pequeno confronto de olhares prosseguia.  Ela não parecia se divertir, mas seu orgulho era grande o suficiente para desafiá-lo. 

James desesperou-se. Quando ela desviaria seus olhos? O desespero veio junto do constrangimento e, não agüentando mais, virou o rosto, queimado em brasas.

A verdade estava tão clara... Depois de tantos anos insistindo numa brincadeira infantil, ele se apaixonou por ela. Tarde demais para voltar atrás, sentindo-se corroer por ceder àquele sentimento que James jurou repudiar por toda a vida, ele deu-lhes as costas e saiu caminhando de cabeça baixa.

Ele não ousou se aproximar dela por muitos dias.

 

_Nunca pensou que um dia poderia se tornar um perdedor..._

James não sabia o que sentia, mas sabia que estava acabando com ele. Embora tivesse a certeza de que poderia se convencer de que ela foi uma exceção e partir para outra conquista, ele não conseguia mais suportar essa ideia. Doía tanto... Doía tanto como ver Lily, nos jardins banhados na neve de Hogwarts, andando de mãos dadas com um idiota que ele não fez questão de saber o nome e que a namorava já havia um mês. 

Da janela de seu dormitório, fustigado por uma gripe horrível, ele não conseguia identificar o que pensar vendo a cena. Mesmo sabendo que aquilo lhe seria incômodo, mesmo sabendo que lhe provocaria dor, ele não desgrudou dela quando o tal idiota a puxou para um beijo.  James guardou cada detalhe de Lily naquele momento — a neve depositada em seus cabelos, sua pele muito branca pela falta de sol, os lábios meio arroxeados por causa do frio e o sorriso que se depositava neles enquanto ela ouvia alguma coisa que o idiota dizia.

James ainda não conseguia saber o que pensar.

O idiota sorriu mais abertamente e sibilou três palavras que mesmo James — míope e distante — pode compreender. Ele dissera “eu te amo” e Lily, como resposta, o abraçara e o beijava intensamente.

E pela primeira vez em sua vida, o orgulho de James curvou-se à verdade: ele perdera.

 

_Seu passado foi a sua perdição, e você só percebe isso agora... Aprenda..._

Dois meses de namoro.  E James definhava cada vez mais.

Como não definhar?  Como não cair ao vê-los trocar juras de amor na sua frente? Como não sofrer ao perceber que ela jamais seria sua? Como não cair perante o arrependimento?

O gosto amargo do arrependimento não saía mais de sua boca e de seus pensamentos. Ele se arrependeu de ter vivido intensamente. Arrependeu-se de ter beijado metade das garotas da escola.  Arrependeu-se de ter importunado tanto Snape. Arrependeu-se de ter surrado todos os homens de Slytherin. Arrependeu-se de ser quem se tornou, se arrependeu de tudo — principalmente de um dia ter tido Lily como seu troféu.

Ela sentira suas intenções. Ela o rejeitara. Durante seis anos ela resistiu, porque sempre soube o que havia por trás daqueles olhos que lhe fitavam inocentes — ela sabia que seria só mais um objetivo. E nunca cedeu.

James subiu seu olhar e fixou-os nos lábios dela, sentada do outro lado do salão.

Ele disse pra ela eu te amo. Ela disse que também o amava.

Dizimado pela dor, James abaixou a cabeça e começou a chorar.

 

_Você não pode mudar os seus erros, o seu passado está cravado na pedra..._

E doeu. Por longas semanas. Seus amigos não mais viam o James de antes. Ninguém compreendia sua dor.

Não havia mais volta. Ele já admitia a derrota, já suportara a dor, já sentira na pele tudo o que causara às outras garotas. Já provara do arrependimento. Já bebera o veneno do amor, e as conseqüências eram irreversíveis.

O James morrera. Só sobrara a casca.

Acordar era um sacrifício, mas nada comparado à encarar a alegria de todos. Ninguém além de seus amigos percebera a mudança em James. Ele continuava a fazer as brincadeiras nas aulas. Continuava a conversar com McGonagall. Continuava acompanhar fielmente Remus na casa dos gritos. Mas não mais ria quando passava pelas meninas no corredor. Seus cabelos revoltos pareciam ainda mais rebeldes. E seus sorrisos, antes cheios de brilho, eram só um fantasma da alegria que um dia residiu naquele homem.

Ninguém notava.

 

_Quem se importa um dia vai te perdoar..._

— O que está havendo com você, James? — perguntou-lhe Lily, séria, indo até James estava tentando inutilmente fazer o dever de poções.

— Você me chamou de James. — respondeu ele, quase num sussurro.

— Isso não importa agora. — respondeu ela, sentando-se no sofá ao seu lado. — O que está acontecendo com você? Não vejo mais você sorrir. Não vejo mais você fazer aquelas gracinhas todas. Eu nunca vi uma pessoa tão vazia como você está agora. O que está havendo?  

Ele sorriu pra ela, esperando ser convincente.

— Estou bem.

— Até seu sorriso está diferente. Perdeu aquele brilho, aquela coisa...  Tem alguma coisa te chateando? 

Tinha, claro que tinha, mas ele nunca poderia dizer isso pra ela. Era a primeira vez que tinham uma aproximação séria, sem segundas intenções envolvidas. Ele sentia o quanto aquele contato era frágil.

— Lily, você me perdoa? — suas palavras saíram antes que ele pudesse reprimi-las.

— Perdoar pelo quê? — ela parecia verdadeiramente confusa.

— Por ter te chateado esses anos todos. Eu nunca me importei com o que você realmente pensava, ou como se sentia. Eu só pensava no que eu ia ganhar. Eu nunca quis ser tão egoísta.

— Isso passou. — seu sorriso parecia genuíno. — Talvez, se você não tivesse sido assim,  Amos nunca teria reparado em mim. Ele me disse que só começou a reparar em mim quando percebeu o quanto você parecia interessado.

Ele se sentiu duplamente arrependido naquele momento.

Surpreendeu-se quando ela segurou forte a sua mão.

— Eu não sei o que está acontecendo com você, James. Mas você pode contar comigo. Se quiser desabafar ou qualquer coisa, saiba que me tem aqui, ok? 

Ele não respondeu. As lágrimas rolaram sem que ele pudesse controlá-las, e Lily abraçou-o ternamente. Com esse ato, os soluços vieram, compulsivos.

Era a primeira vez que demonstrava fraquezas na frente de uma garota.

_Nada é eterno... As coisas vão melhorar..._

James relembra isso tudo enquanto fita Lily em silêncio. A amizade dos dois trouxe pra ele a percepção do quão masoquista ele era. A dor de estar tão próximo dela, mas ao mesmo tempo tão longe, era ao mesmo dilacerante e anestesiante. Ele, novamente, não sabe o que pensar sobre isso.

Seus cabelos vermelhos estão soltos e mal cuidados. Seu rosto está pálido e, de repente, as lágrimas rolam.

Ele não tem controle sobre seus atos quando vai até ela, se senta ao seu lado e a abraça, beijando suavemente seus cabelos. O choro dela não cessa, e ele se preocupa.

— O que está havendo? — pergunta.

— Ele terminou comigo... — sua voz sai num fio.

James não mais sente o direito de ter ciúmes. As coisas mudaram muito em seis meses.

Sua mente está amadurecida pelo amor não correspondido. Ele registra que o sofrimento dela é verdadeiro, e um suspiro resignado sai de seus lábios.  Lily gosta de Amos... Ele nunca teve o direito que querê-la pra si.

Mas ela se aconchega em seus braços, fazendo-o se arrepiar.

James não sabe o que vai acontecer.

 

_O que o futuro te reserva, só ele sabe..._

 — Porque ele terminou com você? — pergunta.

— Ciúmes... Ele acha que é meu dono. Eu não quis aceitar e ele terminou comigo... O que eu fiz pra merecer isso, James? O que eu fiz? 

Ela vira-se pra ele, o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas, e James sente o aperto familiar no coração. Ele não pode mais controlar seu corpo quando subitamente abaixa seu rosto e a beija.

Lily está emocionalmente frágil, ele registra. Senão, nunca o beijaria de volta. Nunca deixaria transparecer aquela necessidade, e nem corresponderia à altura sua fome.

Ele desliza a mão pelos seus cabelos enquanto ela abraça-o com força. 

James sabe exatamente o que sentir, pela primeira vez em meses, apesar de não saber o que virá depois.

Ele sabe que o amor que sente por ela é profundo demais para sucumbir às dores as quais foi submetido. Cada momento de dor, cada lágrima, cada minuto de arrependimento — tudo, naquele momento, pareceu valer a pena.

_Porque, no final das contas, o que te pertence sempre voltará pra você._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
